Marth's Not a Girl or Is He?
by firedragongirl
Summary: Marth somehow wounds up as a girl... and a certain redhaired boy starts to fall for him.


Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBM characters. Marth's POV

**I woke up with a groan and slowly opened my eyes. I had an aching pain in my stomach. I slowly sat up, holding my stomach in my hands. I looked down to find something I did not expect to see.**

**My chest plate did not fit on right. I ran to the bathroom. 'What's going on?' I thought. I looked in the mirror.**

**What I saw really surprised me, yet scared me at the same time. My hair was longer than it had been, about down to my waist, I'd say. I was shorter than I had been, probably a little below Roy's height. And I could definitely tell that my body had changed…**

**'What's wrong with my body?' Okay, I was absolutely shocked. I… fainted.**

Roy's POV

**I woke up hearing a thump coming from the bathroom. "Marth?" I got up and walked over to the bathroom door. I knocked. "Marth? Are you okay in there?"**

**I started getting worried when I received no response. "Marth?" I opened the door and gasped. Before my eyes, I saw a pretty young girl that looked to be my age with long blue hair with a tiara on her head and… wait…**

**My eyes widened at my sudden realization. "…Marth?" I nearly stumbled out of the bathroom in shock. Once I gained my composure, I went over to… er… her.**

**I gently shook her shoulder. "Marth? Marth, wake up." Marth's eyes slowly opened.**

**"H…Huh? W…What happened?" Marth's voice had completely changed. I was a bit higher than it was when she was male, but a bit lower than the voices of Peach and Zelda. It gave a nice ring to my ears.**

**I understood that Marth had noticed the change in his voice, too. She shot up in the sitting position, worry and confusion written all over her face. "M-my voice…" She looked at me. "W-what h-happened?"**

**I shook my head. "I have no idea Marth, but I think we better get you to Dr. Mario as soon as we can," I replied. She nodded, her silky blue hair bouncing up and down.**

**"O-okay…" I went over to Marth and helped her up. I soon noticed that she was shorter than me. Her head was lined up with my chin.**

**I could tell that Marth still wasn't used to the fact that he had been turned into a girl, since he had wobbled a bit on his legs and almost fell over. Luckily, I was able to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up at me, and our eyes locked for a moment. Then she quickly looked down, her hair hiding her face. I could tell that she was blushing.**

**Once I was sure Marth was able to walk on her own, we walked over to the door. She had stopped once we reached it. I turned around to face her. "What's wrong?"**

**"I-I c-can't go out there… M-my clothes…" I understood what she meant. All her clothes were loose and were threatening to fall off or engulf her. I put my hand to my chin.**

**"Let me get some clothes for you. They'll be a little big on you, but at least they'll fit you better than your clothes." I went over to my drawer and pulled out a full set of… men's clothing. I would have to do for now.**

**I handed them over to her. She stood there frozen for a moment, looking a bit frightened. "Is… something the matter?" She gulped.**

**"I… have to… change?" Marth had never looked at a girl's body before, let alone, be a girl until now. This sudden change has obviously thrown him off his guard. I nodded towards the bathroom.**

**"You can change in there. And Marth," I added, "its your body so I think it's okay if you can… you know… look at it." I blushed as I said this. Of course, I've never dared to try to look at a girl's body before.**

**She started blushing, too but nodded. She quickly turned on her heels and ran into the bathroom. 'I guess she doesn't really want to be a girl… but… she looks so cute…' I quickly shook my head to get rid of this thought.**

**Even though Marth was a girl on the outside, he was still a male on the inside. I shouldn't think thoughts like the one I just had. Yet, I had trouble getting that thought out of my head. Marth came out of the bathroom.**

**The shirt was only a little bit large on her, so that seemed okay, but her pants were drooping a little. Marth pulled them up and held it like that. "I-I guess this will have to do…" she said uncertainly. I nodded and opened the door for her.**

**"It's time to go see Dr. Mario now to see what's wrong with you."**


End file.
